Dangerous
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim is facing the aftermath of a mission gone wrong.  She has to make a decision, what will she face?
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

**Dangerous**

Her hands were tight upon the steering wheel of her car. Her knuckles cracked as she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she slung her car into the turns on the road. Tears flowed from her green eyes, her stomach churned as she sobbed. Her head felt as if it would explode. Her life, everything seemed to be coming to an end.

**_I'm so dangerous..._**

**_I'm so dangerous_**...

_It should have been a simple mission. Drakken and Shego were up to their tricks again. It should have been….should have been so easy. I was so confident. I am Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. What have I done?_ _Ron! _Kim thought as she stared into the darkness at the blankness of the night, remembering his broken body lying at her feet. Now the road was rolling beneath her. The dotted lines of the center markings flew by in an almost continuous line. She wasn't even watching the speedometer. She didn't care anymore.

**_I felt that I was on riding on this road_**

_**It's hard to understand, the things that I couldn't change**_

_Why do I have to be so single minded. It was like I had tunnel vision. Like this highway tunnel I am driving though. Why didn't I listen? He tried to tell me to watch out. But I was so intent at getting at Shego that I didn't see the trap. He did. He took the blast instead of me. Dear God! Ron! It's my fault, I can't change that. I can make it up to him. If it takes the rest of my life, I will make it up to him._

_**Suddenly heaven decided to show me a new sensation**_

_What is happening to me? Ron is ..was..will..Oh, what is going on with me? When he touched me, why did my heart race? When he caressed my cheek, how did those rough worn hands turn so soft so quickly? When he said he forgave me, why did my heart feel like it was going to rip from my chest? When I gazed into those brown eyes so full of love, why did my mind become so calm? Why am I crying like this? _Kim reached up to wipe her face, to wipe the tears away, her gloves felt moist already, and then she remembered, they are moist with Ron's own life blood. Blood shed to protect her.

_**I change my direction I'm ready for action**_

_**I feel dangerous**_

_Someone's gonna pay! Shego, Drakken, you better run, I'm coming for you. _

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it, I'm fabulous**_

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it**_

_**Cus I'm so dangerous**_

_I heard the EMTs who helped Ron talking when they didn't think I was around. "Why does this guy stay with that chick. She's nothing but trouble. She's too dangerous to be around. Kim Possible, yeah right! The only thing possible for this poor guy while he is with her is that it is very possible he gonna get hurt! She can do anything, yeah right then why is she walking around not a scratch on her and Ron here is gonna spend some time in ICU! He must love her a lot to put up with her." I had to turn away. Ron, loves me?_

_**All the things are gone, all the waste of time**_

_**Now I'm searching for, the glory of my soul**_

_It's over for me. I thought I was doing something good, all this time, has it been a waste? I, Kim Possible, what have I been doing? All the awards, the praise, the interviews, what was I doing all this for. Was it just for me, or to help people? How many times did I correct them when they didn't mention Ron? Ron! Oh, Ron what have I done? You supported me, and what have I done for you? Has my whole life been this? Me running around so-called saving the world, yet he has been the one really paying the price? What should I do, the hero thing or be with Ron?_

_**Suddenly heaven decided to show me a new sensation**_

_**I change my direction, I'm ready for action**_

_**I feel dangerous**_

_Ron, I know now. Ron, I LOVE YOU! I love you Ron! Please live Ron. Please live. Live for us both. My life will not be worth living without you. I am not complete without you. When you smile, it is like the sun shining even in the darkest night. When you laugh, the joy of the moment seems to make the whole world laugh. This entire hero thing is nothing. You are everything. I am changing my life Ron, for you. But, right now I'm ready. They are going to pay for what they did to you._

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it, I'm fabulous**_

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it**_

_**Cus I'm so dangerous..**_

**_Ahh Ahh... I'm so dangerous... Ahh Ahh..._**

_So, I'm dangerous. I will show them dangerous. No holding back anymore. They could have killed him. They may have. I'm so gonna be dangerous. Shego, if you were scared of Ron that time. Then I'm going to show you how to fear again. I am going to show you how to feel pain in new ways. Every bit of pain you have caused Ron I swear on my very grave you will feel. Every bit of pain that I feel in my heart you will feel in every square inch of your body. I am not Kim Possible anymore; I am someone out for revenge. I am going to show you the literal meaning of the word HATE! Drakken, when I finish with you, you will wish that you had never heard the name Ron Stoppable. Your skin will be purple and red when I am finished with you. If either of you die, so not the drama, I DON'T CARE!_

Kim pulled around a slower moving car to pass only to see headlights coming at her. She swerved, running both cars off the road. She fought to regain control as the car went into a spin. She slid to a stop seeing both of the other cars had stopped without accidents. She downshifted and floored the accelerator, sending smoke pouring off her tires as she spun the car back in the direction she had been going, 2nd gear, clutch, 3rd, clutch, 4th, clutch, 5th. Speed 80 mph was not fast enough.

_**It's time to go, a taste of thrill**_

_**It's time to show what's in my face**_

Kim looked in her mirror on the back of her visor. She saw red eyes, bloodshot red rimmed eyes that seemed to glow with a power unseen till now. She saw her face, streaked in blood, his blood. _Shego, Drakken, this is going to be my mask. I want you to look into it as I come for you. I want you to look into my red-hot eyes; I want you to see the red that covers my face, that covers my clothes, that covers my body. Ron's red blood, which you caused to flow. Soon it will be mingled with yours._ Kim looked back at the visor, there was a picture of her and Ron taken just a couple of weeks ago. It had been his birthday. They had gone out to eat, seen a movie. Ron had bought her a locket. She reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled the locket out and opened it. There was his picture and hers. Tears flowed anew as she put the locket back under her shirt. She turned her attention back to driving.

_**Don't look back, don't be afraid**_

_**To volunteer could be the change**_

_**It's time to live your life**_

_The hero thing is over. I won't look back. I have to change, or I could lose something very special to me. I've always volunteered to help others, now I'm volunteering to help me and Ron. It's time to live our lives as we can, as we should, no fears, all hope, all love. I have a life to live, a life to live with the man that I love._

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it, I'm fabulous**_

_What's that behind me? Red and blue lights? Is that a siren? My scanner, need my scanner on. They have to run me off the road to stop me. I don't want to hurt them, but I will if they try to stop me. Forgive me guys this is more important. What's that? What is the scanner saying? I need to turn it up._

_All cars, all cars, subject vehicle, subject driver, Possible, Kimberly, Global Justice agent, break pursuit, repeat break pursuit, subject vehicle is in pursuit of known felons, repeat break pursuit but stand by to assist if needed. Be advised, be advised, partner, Stoppable, Ron was admitted Middleton Trauma Center, currently in ICU, expected to survive injuries, pass on information to Possible _

_Thanks guys, just get off my back, I can take it, and I can make it to the lair. They say I'm dangerous. After tonight they won't have to worry. No more danger, no more fighting, it's all over after tonight. I turning it all in, everything is over. All I want to have left is Ron. Here's the turn. The lair's down here. There's the door. Locked huh, no matter my lock pick will take care of that._

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

Kim picked the lock to the steel door then kicked the door open. The door flew open and slammed against the opposite wall. Shego and Drakken screamed from the unexpected entrance. "Well" said Shego "How is the buffoon doing, is he gon…na…." Shego's voice trailed off as Kim turned around and closed the door. She then pulled a small welding torch out of her bag and welded the door shut. She turned off the welder, tossed it aside, and then turned to face Shego and Drakken.

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it**_

_**Cus I'm so dangerous..**_

Shego and Drakken looked at each other and Drakken swallowed so hard you could hear it around the room. Shego looked into Kim's eyes, two red pools of fire. They couldn't believe what they were seeing Kim walking straight at them, alone. Shego had never seen eyes so full of hate and fury. Kim's eyes also seemed bottomless; you seemed to be able to see straight to her soul. What Shego saw there caused her to be very nervous.

_**I can take it, I can make it, I'm dangerous**_

Drakken and Shego began to feel a little fear. Kim was a mess, her hair frayed and her clothing torn in places. Open cuts bled slightly through gashes in her clothes, there was blood all over her clothes, her face, her hands. She came on as she cracked her knuckles.

_**Can't you get it, you can't beat it**_

Shego jumped straight at Kim, and with three fluid moves, Kim yanked Shego straight out of the air, brought her over her head with two hands and then brought Shego down over her knee. There was a sharp resounding crack and Shego screamed in pain. Kim threw her to the floor where Shego lay gasping in pain, trying to move, but failing as her back was broken.

_**Cus I'm so dangerous..**_

Kim raised her fists and advanced toward Drakken. The officers who had just arrived outside could hear the screaming, the crashes and things breaking. Soon it became quiet. There was a hiss like a blowtorch and soon the door opened. Kim Possible came out of the door walked straight to her car and got a bag of clothes, a medical kit and a towel from the trunk and went into the bushes. The officers waited, wondering what to do. Kim came back out of the bushes after a few minutes, cleaned up bandages on her cuts, wearing a clean blouse and skirt. She had her old clothes in her hands; she got in her car and drove off. Further down the road, as the car traveled at the posted speed, the driver's window slid open. A shirt came flying out, and then a pair of pants, a pair of shoes, and then a pair of gloves, all soaked in blood. Then further down the road, a blue PDA device was hurled out of the car and onto the hard pavement. The device shattered on impact into hundreds of pieces.

_I'm coming Ron, we will be together now. Just the two of us._

The officers entered the room and were surprised at what they saw. The broken bodies of Dr. Drakken and Shego lay on the floor. The room was wrecked. They checked Drakken and Shego and found them barely alive. Soon medics were on the way.

Kim smiled as the EMS units passed her going the other way.

_It's over Ron. I am coming home to you. I am not a killer, but they paid in pain and blood.

* * *

_

The song "I'm Dangerous" is by Da Buzz. My friend, Rich Sirois suggested this song to me. I used two of his pictures "Seeing Red" and "Horribly Wrong" to set the stage in my mind for this story.

"I am Killigan" is coming this week.


	2. Chapter two

Kim Possible and the other characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Dangerous Chapter Two

Kim pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She grimaced when she saw all of the news media vans. There was no way she was going to be able to get in the hospital without being recognized and mobbed. Then she remembered that she was not in her mission clothes. Maybe, just maybe this just might work. She tucked her blouse in and straightened her skirt. She then gathered her hair into a bun and clipped it up. She then reached into the backseat and pulled her jacket that went with the skirt. She slipped it on and smoothed it down. She pulled out the dress hat and pulled it down over her hair. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied that the illusion might work. The media was expecting Kim Possible in her mission gear. Not a dressed up young lady, but still, one of them might get a good enough look at her so reaching out for the Kimmunicator she remembered that it lay in hundreds of pieces on the highway behind her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a seldom used number.

"Wade, this is Kim." She said quietly into the phone.

"Kim, what happened I lost all signal from the Kimmunicator, then I heard of the police reports about Drakken and Shego. They don't know where you are and they are worried."

"I am okay Wade, the Kimmunicator is destroyed, long story, no time for answers, but I'll tell you this. Team Possible is off line for awhile; if not permanently." Kim told Wade.

"Ah, Kim are you sure?" asked Wades voice.

"Wade, I nearly lost him, I still may have. Right now there are no more important things in my life other than Ron. Do you have any news of his condition?" Kim asked.

"No, I've been busy trying to locate you, are you at the hospital?" Wade asked.

"Yes, and for now I need one last favor from you. Came you come up with some way to get the media from the emergency door? I need to get in and I don't care to deal with them at the moment." Kim said quietly.

"No problem, Kim, as for favors, you need one you call. All of us owe you two that, and Kim, both of you are in my thoughts."

"Thanks Wade, you can get me on my phone for now." Kim said.

"Okay, Kim, get ready for those guys to move. I am spreading a rumor that your car has been spotted pulling up to the front." Mentioned Wade.

Kim closed her phone and waited soon with a great amount of running and shouting the camera men and reporters took off on a dead run around the side of the hospital. Kim jumped out of her car and walked quickly in the emergency room door and into the lobby and straight through the doors.

"Hey, you! You are not allowed back here." yelled a nurse.

Kim turned and took off her hat and her hair fell out in it's normal place.

"OH, God, Kim" the nurse said. "We heard you were out front,"

"Just a diversion Jan, so I could get in. Where is Ron?" Kim asked.

"Your mom is with him on fifth floor ICU." Jan said quietly.

Kim's heart sank to the pits of her stomach. She was familiar with that unit. Only the worst cases were sent there. A very slim percentage ever left that unit alive and those who did rarely were ever the same. Tears started anew and her stomach started to churn again. She collapsed against the wall weeping. "I thought I heard he was okay." She moaned.

"The police just heard that he was alive, not his full condition." Jan said. "Do you need help getting up there?" she asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, I can make it. But call my mom, let her know that I am coming." Jan nodded and headed back to her station to call.

Kim turned and entered the elevator and headed for the fifth floor. When the door opened she was greeted with the sight of her mother in surgical scrubs. Kim fell sobbing into her mothers arms. Mrs. Possible gently cradled her daughter and lead her to some nearby chairs.

"Are the Stoppables here." Kim asked.

"Yes, they have been waiting for you, to thank you." Her mother murmured.

"Thank me? I nearly get their son killed and they want to thank me?" Kim asked.

"You saved his life Kim; you treated him till the medics got there. It made all the difference. He is alive because of you." Her mother said.

"How…how is he?" Kim asked. "Why is he on this floor?"

"Well, he is in bad shape. But we put him here because of the better security." Her mother told her.

"Will he live?" Kim asked looking up at her mother.

Her mother nodded. "He'll live." Kim's heart soared. "But…" Kim's heart stopped at the "but."

"But, what?" Kim asked.

Kim's mother reached out and grabbed her daughter's hands. "Kim, Ron may be blind."

"BLIND?" Kim whimpered.

"Yes, sweetie, we think there was some brain damage and nerve damage. But we aren't sure." Her mother said quietly.

Kim broke down. It was too much. He had saved her again. He always risked all to help her and she always got all the credit. Now he may be blind because of her. She held her mother and sobbed as if her soul was breaking.

"Kimberly?" a voice said. "Kimberly?"

Kim raised her head and wiped her tears away. Ron's parents were standing there. "God bless you child." Ron's mother said as she took Kim into her arms. "You saved our boy. He will live, the rest we can deal with." Kim started crying anew and sobbed as Ron's mother held her.

"Ron needs you." His mother said.

Kim blinked. "Can I see him?"

"We want you, we need you to. We think right now that your voice is what he needs." His mother said. "Come on sweetie, come with me." Ron's mother took Kim by the hand and led her down the hall and turned into a room. She gently led Kim into the room then turned to leave. "I'll leave the two of you alone for awhile. I'll be right out here." Kim nodded and turned to face her lifelong friend.

The sight before her nearly made her heart stop. Ron lay covered in bandages, wires, and tubes. His head and eyes were swathed in bandages. She heard the gentle sound of his breathing and the constant slow beep of his heart monitor. She walked over to his bed and just stared for a moment. Tears welling anew in her eyes. She reached down and took his hand. It appeared to be the only part of his body that was not bandaged or have a tube or wire attached. She took his hand and pressed it against his cheek. His skin was dry but warm. Her tears fell onto his skin to be sucked up like a sponge. The heart monitor appeared to skip a beat then returned to the normal rhythm. She glanced at the monitor and with all the hope she had in her soul spoke his name. "Ron?"

The result of her voice was instantaneous. Ron's hand gripped hers. The heart rate monitor showed a rapid increase in Ron's heart rate. His breaths started to come more rapidly. A number of alarms went off and the nurse and Kim's mom came running into the room and started checking the equipment. Ron's mother's eyes grew wide as she saw that Ron's hand had closed around Kim's.

"He moved?" his mother asked. Kim nodded. "As soon as I said his name, he grabbed my hand and all this stuff went crazy."

"He's breathing better now, his oxygen count is better, BP is up, heart rate better." Kim's mom said. "Kim!" Ron spoke. The word was light and barely audible, Ron raised his head slightly, smiled, then he settled back in the bed and his vital signs settled back down though stronger than before. Ron's mother came to Kim's side and placed her arm around her. "Stay as long as you like, we'll go back outside."

Kim pulled a chair up to Ron's bedside and reached to take his hand again. He seemed to be resting well, but no one knew how he would be when he woke up. Kim pulled his hand against her cheek and help it there feeling the softness of his skin. She took a breath and began to speak as she watched her friend breathe. "Lord, I know that I haven't spoken to you lately, seems that I have been a little wrapped up with myself. Lord, please if you can, give me back Ron. All of him Lord, the goofiness, the bad jokes, his dumb mistakes, his smiles, the look in his eyes when he looks at me. I miss all of him. Lord, when you were on the earth, you had a guy with you who was always there when you needed him. He was always speaking out of turn, messing up, making dumb mistakes. He even ran one time when he was scared. But of all of them, he was the one who always came through for you. You called him your rock; I remember that he was called Peter. Well Lord, Ron is my rock. He is my Peter. I know he messes up and I get angry at him, but no matter what Lord, I know as long as he is there things will be right in the end. I know that if there were a power on earth to let him, he would be at my side. That's where he always has been, and more than anything on this earth, that is where I hope he will be in the future. All of him Lord, if it is possible. Lord, forgive me for the way that I have treated him, I hope in time that he will forgive me." Tears had started to come from her eyes as she spoke. Her breaths uneven, at times gasping. "Lord, please, help me and help Ron. He is the best friend I have ever had, and Lord, I love him Lord. I really do." Kim placed her head on his bed and cried.

Kim awoke with a start. She was sitting in a lounge chair they had brought in for her. She had not left the room for days except to eat and get a little sun. Her mom had brought some of her stuff from home. She used Ron's bath. He would call for her at times seemly needing to know that she was there. He had regained consciousness the morning after that horrible night. She was there to help feed him and help him with his clothes. He had been moved to a regular room as he improved over the past few days. Today they were supposed to take the bandages off of his eyes. They would know then if he had his sight. Ron was sitting in a wheelchair at the side of the bed. They had pulled down the blinds to darken the room and had turned the lights down low. The doctor had rolled her chair in front of Ron as close as possible and started to remove his bandages. Kim stood to the side with more fear in her heart than she had ever felt. The doctor had gotten down to the final bandages. "OK, Ron. I am going to remove the last of the bandages and the pads. When I do I want you to look straight ahead at me, okay."

"Okay" said Ron quietly.

The doctor got up quietly and took Kim by the arms and set her down in her seat in front of Ron. The assembled parents held each other's hand. The doctor nodded to Kim and Kim reached forward and unwrapped the last of the bandages from around Ron's head. She then with trembling hands took each of the pads from over his eyes. Ron sat there a moment then slowly opened his eyes. Kim stared into those deep brown eyes that she was so familiar with and loved so dearly. Ron blinked his eyes and continued to stare forward. There was a shape in front of him in the darkened room, the shape was fuzzy and as he blinked his eyes the image became clearer. The shape in front of him cleared to become his auburn haired companion of so many years. Her green eyes so full of love and concern all he could do is stare. "KP?"

Kim saw his eyes try to focus. Then they appeared to sharpen in on her. A smile crossed his lips. "KP? oh, God you look beautiful."

Kim's composure broke at that point and she fell forward into his open arms sobbing as all the pressure, hopes, and pains of the past few days fell away. Ron pulled her close as he could despite the pain of his injuries. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry." She cried.

"Kim, what do you mean?" asked Ron as he pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I am not mad at you. I love you."

"It's me, Ron." Kim sobbed. "All this time, I've been charging around the world, dragging you with me and when it came time for the awards and interviews, everyone only wanted to talk to me and I let them. Ron, most of those folks don't even know your name. And…Ron…I started to like it. The acclaims, the interviews. I've wondered recently why was I really doing all of this. Was it because I really liked helping people or did I like being in the spotlight. I thought I could do anything and my way was the best way. I dumped you when it was convenient, blamed you when it wasn't your fault. And now you were nearly blinded because of me, me Ron, I jumped in where I didn't need to be. You stood by and took care of me as you always do and you nearly lost your sight, all because of me Ron." Kim paused for a moment. "Ron, I told Wade to take the site down. I want to disband Team Possible." Kim told him. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Ron silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand. "Kim, stop. Don't beat yourself up like this. We made a mistake. We didn't really look at the situation and we charged it and something went wrong. No big, I'm alive, I can move around and now I can see and what I see is the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. A girl I love more than my own life."

."

"Kim, don't disband, at least permanently. There are people out there counting on us. We can't let them down. Sure, I know there is a good chance one of us is going to get hurt sometime, but that's just part of it. Just let me get a rest and get back on my feet. Then, it's back at it. Team Possible will come out stronger than before. K?"

Ron guided her up so that she was sitting in his lap. She clung to him and nodded quietly. "Ok, Ron."

The doctor came up to Ron. "Ron, we need to do some tests on your eyes. Are you up to it?"

"Sure, Doc. Can Kim come along?" Ron asked.

"Most definitely." The doctor said.

Kim stood and brushed the tears from her eyes as everyone celebrated Ron's sight. Soon they were gathering to go down the hall for the tests. Kim smiling brightly was pushing Ron down the hall to the room where the tests were to be given.

"Kim, could you sneak something from Beuno Nacho in here?" Ron whispered. "This hospital food is about to kill me."

"We will see Naco boy, we will see. You behave, do as the doctors' ask and I just might bring you a surprise." Kim said with a smile.

Later that day,

A news reporter was giving a remote report from the front of the hospital. "It was confirmed today that the rumors that Team Possible was permanently offline were false. That confirmation came from the members of Team Possible themselves. Ron Stoppable, the other half of the team spoke during a brief news conference in the hospital auditorium. Mr. Stoppable long seeming to be in the shadows of Miss Possible did all of the speaking on behalf of the pair of teens. Mr. Stoppable speaking from his wheelchair told the assembled newsroom that Team Possible was down but not out. Mr. Stoppable was brought to the hospital after the teams' last mission in very serious condition and at one time thought to have been blinded in the incident. He told the assembled room that his recovery was proceeding well and that the Team website would be back online soon. Miss Possible long the spokesperson for the Team directed all the questions to her partner. Miss Possible went missing for a number of hours after young Stoppable was admitted to the hospital. But was found in the halls of the hospital where apparently she had been waiting for the chance to check on her partner. The two teens left the news conference hand in hand leading some to speculate that the two teens have become quite close due to this incident."

"There are also unconfirmed reports from various law enforcement agencies that the persons known as Dr. Drakken and Shego were violently assaulted in their hideout in a nearby county. There are no suspects at this time and police are continuing to look for the assailant or assailants. Dr. Drakken and Shego were admitted to the Global Justice prison hospital with injuries from the beatings that were given them. Shego is being treated for a broken back and other injuries. Dr. Drakken suffered many broken bones and some internal injuries. The prison doctors have asked the authorities to look for several suspects. "This could not have been the work of one person. With the extent of the injuries to the two prisoners there had to be more than one person. But I will say this. If it turns out to have been one person, I gotta tell you. That was one ticked off person."

"This is Eyewitness news signing off, and saying Thanks Team Possible, we will be glad to see you back in action where you belong, both of you. Ron, Kim, thanks and good luck."


End file.
